Êðûëüÿ, íîãè Ãëàâíîå ÷òîá áëîíäèí áûë!
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Âî Âñåëåííóþ Ñëýéåðñ, ê Ñèëüôèëü, çàíåñëî Íàêàãî (Fushigi Yuugi)


****

Êðûëüÿ, íîãè... Ãëàâíîå – ÷òîá áëîíäèí áûë!

Ëèíà ñàìà

- Íàêàãî, Êóòî âîñòî÷íåå! 

Èç àíåêäîòà

Ìóðëûêàÿ ïåñåíêó, Ñèëüôèëü îãëàäèëà ëàäîíÿìè õðóñòàëüíûé øàð – íàâåðøèå æåçëà, ïîäàðåííîãî åé îòöîì. Ó äåâóøêè áûëî ïîáåäíîå íàñòðîåíèå, ïî÷òè òàêîå æå, êàê òîãäà, êîãäà îíà âûó÷èëà Äðàãîí Ñëýéâ: òåìíîâîëîñàÿ ìèêî íàêîíåö ñóìåëà çàñòàâèòü øàð ðàáîòàòü, êàê ïîëîæåíî åãî ñîáðàòüÿì, ò.å. çàãëÿäûâàòü â èíûå ïðîñòðàíñòâà è âðåìåíà. Ïîêà ÷òî Ñèëüôèëü óäàâàëîñü ïðåäñêàçàòü òîëüêî ïðèõîä ìîëî÷íèêà, íî ñåãîäíÿ, çíàëà îíà, äåíü îñîáåííûé, îñîáûé, ñåãîäíÿ îíà ñìîæåò...

Ñìîæåò çàãëÿíóòü äàëåêî-äàëåêî, òóäà, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ ñåé÷àñ Ãàóððè ñàìà. Êóìèð, ãåðîé, ëþáèìûé... Ýõ... Ëþáèìûé, íî ëþáÿùèé ëè?.. Íó î ÷¸ì òû äóìàåøü, ãëóïàÿ, ñåé÷àñ âñ¸ ñîñðåäîòî÷åíèå ñåáå ïîðóøèøü.

Ñíà÷àëà â ðàñ÷èñòèâøåìñÿ ïîñåðåäèíå òóìàíà çà ïðîçðà÷íî- ïðèçðà÷íîé ïîâåðõíîñòüþ øàðà è ïðàâäà ìåëüêíóëî ëèöî Ãàóððè â îáðàìëåíèè çîëîòûõ âîëîñ... Ïîòîì ïî èçîáðàæåíèþ ïðîøëà ðÿáü, è... âîò òå íà: çîëîòî âîëîñ îñòàëîñü òî æå, íî ëèöî ïîä íèì òåïåðü áûëî ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîå! ×òî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå – íà ëèöå ýòîì ëåæàëà ïå÷àòü ñòîÿùåé óæå ðÿäîì ñìåðòè. È íåóäèâèòåëüíî: òðóäíî èçáåæàòü ñìåðòè, êîãäà òåáÿ, ñëîâíî îñòðèå áóëàâêè – áàáî÷êó, òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîíçèë ÷óæîé êóëàê.

Àõíóâ îò óæàñà, Ñèëüôèëü, ïðèæàâ ðóêè ê ãóáàì, ñìîòðåëà, êàê íà ëèöî ñ ïðàâèëüíûìè êðàñèâûìè ÷åðòàìè íàïîëçàåò òåíü îáðå÷¸ííîãî ñïîêîéñòâèÿ. ×åëîâåê èñ÷åç èç ìèðà, ãäå åãî óáèëè, ñêâîçü èçìåðåíèÿ ïåðåíîñÿñü â òîò, ãäå åìó ïîëîæåíî áûëî óìåðåòü.

Íåò!!! Îí íå ìîã óìåðåòü! ×åëîâåê, òàê ïîõîæèé íà Ãàóððè ñàìà... íå ìîã óìåðåòü!! È Ñèëüôèëü ïðîòÿíóëà óìèðàþùåìó ðóêè, ïðîòÿíóëà ñêâîçü ÷óæèå âðåìåíà è ïðîñòðàíñòâà, õîòÿ òå ïûòàëèñü íå ïóñòèòü å¸, ñêîâûâàëè ðóêè öåïÿìè, êðè÷àëè, ÷òîáû îíà óáèðàëàñü, íå ëåçëà íå â ñâî¸ äåëî... Íî ÷òî ìîæåò îñòàíîâèòü ÷ëåíà äîáëåñòíîé êîìàíäû Ðóáàê? Ïðàâèëüíî. Íè-÷å-ãî. È Ñèëüôèëü äîòÿíóëàñü.

...×åëîâåê ïðèîòêðûë ìóòíåþùèå ãëàçà è óâèäåë èçÿùíûå æåíñêèå ðóêè, êîòîðûì ìåøàëè ïðèáëèçèòüñÿ îáìîòàííûå âîêðóã çàïÿñòèé öåïè. Êòî ýòî ìîã áûòü? Òîëüêî äâîå, äîëæíî áûòü, æäàëè åãî _òàì_.

- Ñîè? Ìàìà? – íà ìèã åìó è âïðÿìü ïîìñòèëîñü, ÷òî ýòî îíè. À ïîòîì íåâûíîñèìî òÿæ¸ëûì îáóõîì îáðóøèëàñü òåìíîòà.

...Òîëüêî êîãäà ó å¸ íîã ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëîñü èñòåêàþùåå êðîâüþ òåëî, Ñèëüôèëü îñîçíàëà, ÷òî íàòâîðèëà. Ïîìåòàâøèñü ïàðó ìèíóò â ñîñòîÿíèè: "Îé, ìàìî÷êè, îé, ïàïî÷êè, îé, ÷òî æå äåëàòü", äåâóøêà ïîïðèñòàëüíåå âçãëÿíóëà íà ðàíó íåçíàêîìöà è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî åù¸ íåìíîãî áåç Ðèêàâåðè – è íè÷åãî äåëàòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïðèä¸òñÿ.

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ó Ëèíû ñàí ðàíà áûëà ïî÷òè òàêàÿ æå. Ñïðàâèëàñü îíà òîãäà? Åù¸ êàê ñïðàâèëàñü, Ëèíà ñàí æèâ¸ò è çäðàâñòâóåò, íà ðàäîñòü Ãàóððè ñàìà... À-à-à... Íó ïî÷åìó-ó... Õëþï. Õëþï. Õëþï-õëþï-õëþï. Îé, ÷åëîâåê æå ñåé÷àñ óìð¸ò.

Áëàãîñëîâåííàÿ, ìèëîñåðäíàÿ äëàíü Áîæüÿ,

Äûõàíèå Ìàòåðè-Çåìëè...

Ìîëþ âàñ, ÿâèòåñü ïðåäî ìíîé

Ïîêàæèòå ñâî¸ âåëèêîå ñîñòðàäàíèå ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó

È äàðóéòå åìó...

ÐÈÊÀÂÅÐÈ!

Íåçíàêîìåö çàâîðî÷àëñÿ, çàêóñèâ ãóáó, áåññìûñëåííî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, íåäîáðûì ñëîâîì ïîìÿíóâ êàêîãî-òî Ñýéðþó è âñåõ ìèêî â ïðèäà÷ó. Ñèëüôèëü, ñàìà áóäó÷è ìèêî, ñëåãêà îáèäåëàñü, íî ðåøèëà, ÷òî â ïîëîæåíèè áîëüíîãî ìíîãîå ïðîñòèòåëüíî.

Áîãè-áîãè, åãî æå åù¸ íóæíî óëîæèòü, à ïåðåä ýòèì ñìûòü êðîâü è ïåðåâÿçàòü ìåñòî áûâøåé ðàíû – åù¸ íåñêîëüêî äíåé íîâûå òêàíè áóäóò î÷åíü ñëàáû è óÿçâèìû. Âïðî÷åì... ýòî ïîòîì... Ðèêàâåðè âñåãäà îòíèìàåò òàê ìíîãî ñèë...

È íîñèê ìèêî íåèçáåæíî òêíóëñÿ â íàãðóäíûå ïëàñòèíû äîñïåõà ñïàñ¸ííîãî åé íåçíàêîìöà. Áûëî æ¸ñòêî, íî îíà óæå çàñíóëà.

À êîãäà ïðîñíóëàñü, óäèâëåíèþ è ñìóùåíèþ å¸ íå áûëî ïðåäåëà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ëåæàëà íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè ïîä çàáîòëèâî ïîäîòêíóòûì îäåÿëîì, à íà ñòóëå ðÿäîì ñèäåë ÷åëîâå-ïîõîæèé-íà-Ãàóððè-ñàìà (â äàëüíåéøåì ×ÏÃÑ... ëàäíî, íå áóäó) è ñ áåñêîíå÷íûì òåðïåíèåì íà ëèöå æäàë, ïîêà îíà îòêðîåò ãëàçà.

- À... çäðàâñòâóéòå, - ïîêðàñíåâ, áðÿêíóëà Ñèëüôèëü. ×åëîâåê êèâíóë. – Êàê âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå?

×ÏÃÑ... òüôó òû, ÷åëîâå-ïîõîæèé-íà-Ãàóððè-ñàìà ìàøèíàëüíî êîñíóëñÿ ëàäîíüþ æèâîòà è ñ íåêîòîðûì óäèâëåíèåì çàìåòèë:

- Õîðîøî. Ïî÷åìó?

Ñèëüôèëü ñëîâíî ïîäáðîñèëî ïðóæèíîé, è îíà, ñèäÿ íà êðîâàòè è âçâîëíîâàííî êîìêàÿ â ðóêàõ îäåÿëî _(íå âîëíóéòåñü, íà íåé ïî-ïðåæíåìó è â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå áûëà òà æå äîìàøíÿÿ îäåæäà, ÷òî è ïðè ñóäüáîíîñíîì áäåíèè ó æåçëà),_ íà÷àëà îáúÿñíÿòü:

Ïîíèìàåòå, ÿ âàñ ñëó÷àéíî óâèäåëà, à âû òàê ïîõîæè íà Ãàóððè ñàìà, è ÿ íå ìîãëà äîïóñòèòü åãî, òî åñòü âàøåé, ñìåðòè, ÿ âñåãäà ñòàðàþñü ïîìîãàòü ëþäÿì, òåì áîëåå, åñëè îíè, òî åñòü âû, òàê ïîõîæè íà Ãàóððè ñàìà, à îí, îí òàêîé çàìå÷àòåëüíûé, è ÷åëîâåê, íà íåãî ïîõîæèé, ïëîõèì áûòü íå ìîæåò, è óìåðåòü îí, òî åñòü âû, òîæå íå ìîæåò, è ìíå òàê åãî... âàñ æàëêî ñòàëî, ÿ ïîòÿíóëàñü, à ìåíÿ ïóñêàòü íå õîòåëè, íî ÿ õîòåëà âàñ ñïàñòè, õîòÿ íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ áûëà íè ïðè ÷¸ì, íå òàê, êàê òîãäà, êîãäà ìåíÿ Ëèíà ñàí îòòîëêíóëà, è å¸ ÷óòü íå óáèëî, ó íå¸ òàêàÿ æå áûëà ðàíà, íî ìî¸ Ðèêàâåðè å¸ òîãäà èñöåëèëî, è ÿ ðåøèëà, ÷òî âàì ýòî òîæå ïîìîæåò, âîò è ñîòâîðèëà, è íå îøèáëàñü... Âû íå ñåðäèòåñü? À êàê âàñ çîâóò? Íàêàãî. – Ïîæàëóé, îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ñóùåñòâîì â ìíîãîìåðíûõ Âñåëåííûõ, íå ðàñïëàñòàâøèìñÿ â êàïëå íà ïîëó ïîñëå òàêîãî ìîíîëîãà. -–ß íå ñåðæóñü. Õîðîøî, - ïðîñòîäóøíàÿ Ñèëüôèëü, ïîõîæå, èñêðåííå æäàëà, ÷òî, êàê è â ñëó÷àå ñ Ëèíîé, åé ñúåçäÿò ïî óõó, â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå èç îáùåé íåëþáâè ê ìèêî. – À ÿ Ñèëüôèëü, ìèêî èç õðàìà Ïëàìåííîãî Äðàêîíà Öåôåèäà. 

È äàæå íà ýòîé ôðàçå ãëÿäÿùåãî â ñèÿþùèå î÷è Íàêàãî íå ïåðåêîñèëî. Õîòÿ ñëóøàòü íåçíàêîìóþ äåâóøêó ñ ëåæàùèìè, êàê ó Ñîè, âîëîñàìè, ãîëîñîì Þè ãîâîðÿùóþ, ÷òî îíà – _ìèêî _â Õðàìå_ Ïëàìåííîãî _Äðàêîíà_ Öåôåèäà, _êîíå÷íî...

Þè ñàìà? – íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí. Çåë¸íûå ãëàçà íåïîíèìàþùå ìîðãíóëè. Ñèëüôèëü, - ìÿãêî ïîïðàâèëà îíà. – Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñèëüôèëü, Íàêàãî ñàìà... Íàêàãî ñàí... Íàêàãî ñàìà. – Äåâóøêà ðàñïðîáîâàëà íà âêóñ ðàçíûå âàðèàíòû ñóôôèêñîâ è ñêëîíèëàñü âñ¸-òàêè ê "ñàìà". Òàê êðàñèâåå... Ñèëüôèëü âñåãäà ïðåäïî÷èòàëà "ñàìà", ÷àñòî ñáèâàÿñü íà íåãî ñ "ñàí". È ïîòîì... îí òàê ïîõîæ íà Ãàóððè ñàìà. – À ïî÷åìó âû íå ëþáèòå ìèêî? 

Îòâåò Íàêàãî, óâû, îñòàëñÿ ïîêðûò ìðàêîì òàéíû, ïîñêîëüêó â ýòîò ìîìåíò, ïî÷òè ñîðâàâ äâåðü ñ ïåòåëü, ïîä ðàäîñòíûé âîïëü Ëèíû:

Ïðèâåò, Ñèëüôèëü, ó òåáÿ ïîæðàòü ÷òî åñòü?! – â äîì ââàëèëèñü Ðóáàêè. 

×åðåç ñåêóíäó â ñïàëüíå îáðàçîâàëàñü êó÷à-ìàëà. Àëîãëàçûé ðûæèê, óâèäåâ ïîäðóæêó-ìèêî â ïîñòåëè è ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì êðàñèâîãî áëîíäèíà, òîðìîçíóëà òàê, ñëîâíî íàïîðîëàñü íà êèðïè÷íóþ ñòåíó. Â âîëøåáíèöó âðåçàëñÿ Ãàóððè, â âîèíà – Çåëãàäèñ, â õèìåðó – Àìåëèÿ. Êîìïîçèöèþ çàâåðøèë îò äóøè_ (÷óæîé)_ ïëþõíóâøèéñÿ ñâåðõó Êñåëëîñ.

Íàêàãî ðàçîáðàëñÿ, ÷òî ÝÒÎ â ëó÷øèõ ñóäçàêîâñêèõ òðàäèöèÿõ íàçûâàåòñÿ "äðóçüÿ", íî íà âñÿêèé ïîæàðíûé çàãîðîäèë ñâîþ íåæäàííóþ ñïàñèòåëüíèöó – õîòÿ åù¸ íå ðåøèë, êàê îòíîñèòüñÿ è ê íåé, è ê òîìó, ÷òî îíà ñîòâîðèëà.

Ôàé-!.. – òåì âðåìåíåì ïîñëûøàëîñü ñíèçó êó÷è. Õðÿñü! – ñêàçàëî ÷òî-òî îòòóäà æå. ÈÒÀÀÀÉ!!! ÇÅË, ÏÀÐÀÇÈÒ, ÓÐÎÞ! À òû ÷åì äóìàåøü, ôàéåðáîëàìè â äîìå Ñèëüôèëü øâûðÿòüñÿ! Ãäå õî÷ó, òàì è øâûðÿþñü! Ëèíà ñàí, ýòî âûõîäèò çà ðàìêè ëþáîé ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè... Àìåëèÿ, æèòü õî÷åøü, ìîë÷è... Ãàóððè, òû ÷òî íåñ¸øü?! Ìà, ìà, ìèííà ñàí... ÊÑÅËËÎÑ, ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ!!! 

Ñèëüôèëü êîñíóëàñü ðóêè ìîë÷à íàáëþäàâøåãî Íàêàãî è, êîãäà òîò ïîâåðíóë ê íåé ãîëîâó, óëûáíóëàñü åìó:

Íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèÿ, Íàêàãî ñàìà, îíè âñåãäà òàê. 

Íà ýòîì êîìïðîìåòèðóþùåì êàäðå ññîðà íà ïîëó ïðåêðàòèëàñü, è ÷åòûðå ïàðû îòêðûòûõ è îäíà ïàðà çàêðûòûõ ãëàç óñòàâèëàñü íà ïàðî÷êó. Â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå ðàçäàëñÿ ãóëêèé ñòóê – ýòî Ëèíà âðåçàëà ëîêòåì ïî çàòûëêó Ãàóððè.

Ãàóððè, ãàäèíà, òû ÷òî æ íàì íå ðàññêàçàë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ñòàðøèé áðàò åñòü?! 

Íîâîÿâëåííûå áðàòüÿ ñìåðèëè äðóã äðóãà âçãëÿäàìè. Óâèäåííîå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü îáîèì.

Íåòó ó ìåíÿ ñòàðøèõ áðàòüåâ, - ïðîâîð÷àë Ãàóððè. – Ïðèêèäûâàåòñÿ îí. 

Íàêàãî ñ÷¸ë íèæå ñåáÿ óêàçûâàòü, ÷òî îí íà ðîäñòâå è íå îñîáî íàñòàèâàåò.

Ïðàâäà? – îñâåäîìèëàñü Ëèíà. – À òû íè÷åãî, êàê îáû÷íî, íå ïîçàáûë, ñêëåðîòèê ìîé ìàðàçìàòè÷åñêèé? Ëèíà, à íå ïðîùå ëè ó ýòîãî, - Çåëãàäèñ ïîäáîðîäêîì óêàçàë íà Íàêàãî, - ñïðîñèòü? 

Ó ñ¸ãóíà íåõîðîøî çàíûëî â ìåñòå áûâøåé ðàíû: âûõîäèò, åìó íå ïîêàçàëîñü, çäåñü è ïðàâäà çâó÷àë ãîëîñ Òàìàõîìý. Âèäíî, ïðåáûâàíèå íà ïîðîãå ñìåðòè (_íà_ ëè?) ñêàçàëîñü íà ñàìîêîíòðîëå, ïîñêîëüêó Ñèëüôèëü èñïóãàííî ñïðûãíóëà ñ êðîâàòè è ñõâàòèëà Íàêàãî çà ðóêó, íàùóïûâàÿ ïóëüñ.

Áîãè, âû òàê ïîáëåäíåëè, Íàêàãî ñàìà.... Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîñòèòå, âû æå ñåé÷àñ äîëæíû ëåæàòü, âàø îðãàíèçì åù¸ íå âîññòàíîâèëñÿ, íåñìîòðÿ íà Ðèêàâåðè! Íà êîãî? – íåäîóì¸ííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ãàóððè. Íàê**_à_**ãî, - ïîïðàâèë Çåëãàäèñ. "Ñàìà"?! – èçóìèëàñü Àìåëèÿ. "Ðèêàâåðè"? – íàõìóðèâøèñü, âûëîâèëà ãëàâíîå Ëèíà. – Ñèëüôèëü, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî? 

Ìèêî çàñìóùàëàñü è íà÷àëà îïðàâäûâàòüñÿ, â êà÷åñòâå ïîääåðæêè ñæèìàÿ çàïÿñòüå ñ¸ãóíà, ãäå âñ¸-òàêè îáíàðóæèëà ïóëüñ.

Ìà, ìà, - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîèçí¸ñ Êñåëëîñ. – Ìèííà ñàí, à âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìû çäîðîâî ïîìåøàëè? 

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ äëÿ Íàêàãî, äî ïðèõîäà Ðýíõî îí ïðîñòî íå äîæèë, è ãîëîñ åìó çíàêîì íå áûë; åìó âïîëíå õâàòàëî ãàäàòü, ìàñêà ýòî íà Êñåëëîñå èëè ëèöî. Ïðîâåðèòü áûëî ìîæíî, íî êè-óäàðîì ìåæ ãëàç (â ñëó÷àå íàëè÷èÿ îíûõ). Øåñòîå æå ÷óâñòâî ïîäñêàçûâàëî ñ¸ãóíó, ÷òî òàêàÿ ïîïûòêà áóäåò íåáëàãîðàçóìíîé. Àõ äà, ïîäêîëêà åìó áûëà ôèîëåòîâà, êàê øåâåëþðà ìàäçîêó.

Â îòëè÷èå îò Ñèëüôèëü. Äåâóøêà ïîêðàñíåëà è, âûïóñòèâ íàêîíåö ÷óæîå çàïÿñòüå, ÷¸òêî ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíî âûãîâîðèëà:

Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, Êñåëëîñ ñàí! Ïðîñòî ÿ óâèäåëà Íàêàãî ñàìà â äðóãîì ìèðå, êîãäà åìó ãðîçèëà ñìåðòü, ïîýòîìó ïåðåíåñëà åãî ñþäà è èñöåëèëà. 

Òèøèíà. Êàïëè. Íåãðîìêèé ñòîí Ëèíû:

Ñèëüôè-èëü, áîãè ìîè, êàêàÿ æå òû âñ¸-òàêè... Ñèëüôè-è-èëü... 

Íàêàãî âûáðàë õîðîøèé ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå.

Î÷óõèâàëñÿ îí ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò ãîëîñà Ñèëüôèëü, îò÷èòûâàþùåé ñâîþ êîìïàíèþ. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëà Ñèëüôèëü – Þè ñàìà ãîâîðèëà ñ ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîé èíòîíàöèåé.

Íàêàãî ñàìà íå îòäûõàë ñ ìîìåíòà íàëîæåíèÿ Ðèêàâåðè, âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîçàáîòèâøèñü îáî ìíå, à âåäü ó íåãî áûëà ñìåðòåëüíàÿ ðàíà! Ëèíà ñàí, íó êàê âàì íå ñòûäíî! Ñèëüôèëü, óãîìîíèñü, óãîìîíèñü, òåáå ãîâîðÿò. Òû íàì ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè, êîãî ýòî òû âûòàùèëà. Í-íó... ×ÒÎ "Í-ÍÓ"?! Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî îí íå õóæå âñåõ ìà-î, âìåñòå âçÿòûõ?! Ëèíà ñàí, íå êðè÷èòå... 

Íàêàãî îòêðûë ãëàçà. È òóò æå âïåðâûå íàðóøèë îáåò ìîë÷àíèÿ â ïðèñóòñòâèè Ðóáàê (íå ñ÷èòàÿ, åñåñíî, Ñèëüôèëü). Âûçâàíî ýòî áûëî âèñÿùåé íàä íèì óëûáàþùåéñÿ-çàêðûòîãëàçîé ðîæèöåé Êñåëëîñà, è ñïðîñèë ñ¸ãóí, ä¸ðíóâøèñü _(ýõ, çíàòü áû, ÷òî îí ïðè ýòîì ïîäóìàë)_:

Òèòèðè?! Ý? – ïðèíþõèâàâøèéñÿ ê åãî àóðå ìàäçîêó ïðèîòêðûë ñâîè ñâîåîáðàçíûå ãëàçêè. – Áîêó âà Êñåëëîñ. 

"Áîêó" âìåñòî "îéðà" îêîí÷àòåëüíî óáåäèëî Íàêàãî, ÷òî íåâåçåíèå åãî íå áåñêîíå÷íî. Îí âñåãäà áûë íàèâíûì, íàø ñ¸ãóí...

×òî-òî åìó ñíèëîñü òàêîå... Áóäòî áû îí ñíîâà áûë â ñâî¸ì ìèðå è ñïàñàë (_íå_ ñïàñàë?) Þè ñàìà îò ìàäçèíà. Ãëþê èëè íà ñàìîì äåëå áûëî? Êòî æ åãî çíàåò.

Íàêàãî ñåë íà êðîâàòè. Çàîäíî âûÿñíèâ, ÷òî ýòî âñ¸ òà æå êðîâàòü Ñèëüôèëü... Ðóáàêè ïðåðâàëè ñïîð è ñ óâàæåíèåì íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëè.

Âûíîñëèâ, - ïîõâàëèë Çåë. – Êòî òû? Íàêàãî ñàí ñëóæèë ñèëàì çëà! – ðàäîñòíî çàÿâèë Êñåëëîñ. – Ó íåãî ýòî â àóðå ÷¸ðíûì ïî áåëîìó! _/ïðè÷¸ì, íàâåðíîå, áóêâàëüíî.../_

Çàêðÿõòåâ, Ëèíà ïðèíÿëà áîåâóþ ñòîéêó, áðîñèâ â ñòîðîíó Ñèëüôèëü:

ß òåáå ýòî ïðèïîìíþ... Ñòîéòå, Ëèíà ñàí! – Ñèëüôèëü áðîñèëàñü ê êðîâàòè. – Îí íå ïðè÷èíèë íàì íèêàêîãî âðåäà! 

"Íå ãîëîñ, âîëîñû... – ïîäóìàë Íàêàãî. – Ñîè."

Ñïàñèáî, - ìÿãêî îòñòðàíèë îí äåâóøêó. – ß íå íóæäàþñü â òâîåé çàùèòå. Íóæäàåòåñü! – ìàëåíüêàÿ ìèêî ñíèçó ââåðõ îáîæãëà ñ¸ãóíà èçóìðóäíûì âçîðîì. – Âû, íàâåðíîå, íå ïîíèìàåòå, íå ïîìíèòå – ÿ íå ñ ïîðîãà ñìåðòè, ÿ èç-çà å¸ ãðàíè âàñ âûòàùèëà. Âû áûëè ìåðòâû óæå, íî äóøà íà ìèã çàäåðæàëàñü, è òîãäà-òî ÿ âàñ è âûòàùèëà! Óäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òû ñàìà åù¸ æèâà, - áóðêíóë, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, Çåëãàäèñ. Íåíîðìàëüíàÿ, - êðàòêî âûðàçèëàñü Ëèíà. 

Íàêàãî ìîë÷à âûáðàëñÿ èç ïîñòåëè (òåëî óïîðíî ïûòàëîñü åãî ïîäâåñòè, íî ïîáåäà òàêè îñòàëàñü çà íèì) è, íå ïðèäóìàâ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü Ñèëüôèëü, àêêóðàòíî å¸ îáíÿë.

Íà...êàãî...ñà...ìà... 

"È âñ¸-òàêè íå Þè è íå Ñîè. Ñèëü-ôèëü," – íåïðèâû÷íîå èìÿ çâó÷àëî ïðèÿòíî.

Ñèëü-ôèëü. Õàé? – çàðäåâøàÿñÿ äåâóøêà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âî âñå ãëàçà, áëàãîïîëó÷íî çàáûâ, ïîõîæå, î ïðèñóòñòâèè êîãî áû òî íè áûëî, êðîìå íèõ äâîèõ. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ñòàëà áû ïîìîãàòü ìíå, åñëè áû çíàëà, êòî ÿ. Íî ÿ áëàãîäàðåí òåáå. Õà-àé... ÑÈËÜÔÈËÜ! – íå âûäåðæàë Ãàóððè, óäèâèâ ñâîèì âîçãëàñîì âñåõ è ïðåæäå âñåãî ñåáÿ ñàìîãî. Ñ ñîæàëåíèåì âûñâîáîäèâøèñü èç íàä¸æíûõ ðóê, ìèêî ìîë÷à ïîãëÿäåëà íà ñâîþ çëàòîâëàñóþ ëþáîâü _(íàì¸ê: íà òó, êîòîðàÿ ñòîÿëà _ïåðåä_ íåé, à íå _ðÿäîì_ ñ íåé)._ Íî ëèöî íà¸ìíèêà óæå ïðèíÿëî âûðàæåíèå, ïðèñóùåå â îñíîâíîì ðûáå êàìáàëå, è ñïðîñèë îí: - Òû íàñ íå ïîêîðìèøü? 

Ðóáàêè êîëëåêòèâíî ðóõíóëè.

Ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàðîä ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàë, êàê Ñèëüôèëü õëîïî÷åò âîêðóã Íàêàãî, ÷óòü ëè íå ïûòàÿñü ïîâÿçàòü åìó ñàëôåòêó. Ïîòîì äåâóøêà ïîñòàâèëà íà ñòîë ãîðÿ÷åå, è Ëèíå, Ãàóððè è Àìåëèè âðåìåííî âñ¸ ñòàëî äî ëàìïî÷êè. Çåëãàäèñ, åù¸ íàõîäèâøèéñÿ â ïåðèîäå ñûòîñòè, îãðàíè÷èëñÿ ÷àøêîé êîôå, íå ìåøàâøåé åìó ïîääåðæèâàòü áåñåäó ñ ñèäåâøèì ðÿäîì ïðèøëåöîì.

È êàêîâî ýòî – ïîáûâàòü çà ãðàíüþ ñìåðòè? Íå ïîìíþ. – Ëåäÿíîìó ïàíöèðþ ñ¸ãóíà ñèëüíî ìåøàëî ÷óâñòâî ãîëîäà. Äî åãî òåëà íàêîíåö äîøëî, ÷òî îíî âñ¸ æå æèâî, è òåïåðü îíî âëàñòíî òðåáîâàëî ñâî¸. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, åäèíñòâåííîé, êòî çàìåòèë ýòó áîðüáó, îêàçàëàñü Ëèíà, ñèäåâøàÿ íàïðîòèâ è, ïîñëå ïåðâûõ äåñÿòè ïîðöèé ïî÷òè çàáûâ î åäå (íåïðîñòèòåëüíàÿ íåáðåæíîñòü, çà êîòîðóþ îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîïîçæå âñåì óñòðîèòü), íàñòîðîæåííî áëåñòåâøàÿ íà Íàêàãî ãëàçàìè. È çà ÷òî æå âàñ óáèëè? – ïðîäîëæàë òåì âðåìåíåì Çåëãàäèñ. Çà äåëî. – ñòàðàòåëüíî âåñêî-ðàâíîäóøíî áðîñèë ñ¸ãóí. Çà _êàêîå_ äåëî? Çåë, îòâÿæèñü òû îò íåãî, à òî âöåïèëñÿ, êàê êëåù, - õìûêíóëà Ëèíà. Õèìåðà íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ëèíà, òû ÷òî, íå õî÷åøü óçíàòü? Õî÷ó, êîíå÷íî. Ïóñòü îí òîëüêî ñíà÷àëà ïîåñò íåìíîãî, à âîò ïîòîì – ðàññêàæåò âñ¸, êàê ìèëåíüêèé. Ïðàâäà, Íàêàãî?.. – âîëøåáíèöà ïîäóìàëà è äîáàâèëà: - Ñàí? 

×åñòè óñëûøàòü îò Ëèíû â ñâîé àäðåñ "ñàí" äî ýòîãî óäîñòàèâàëñÿ ðàçâå ÷òî Ìèðãàçèÿ, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñèÿòåëüíûé ñ¸ãóí âûãëÿäåë íå ìåíåå ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíî _(è òîæå áûë áëîíäèíîì... âñå îíè íà îäíî ëèöî)_.

Íàêàãî äåâóøêó ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë, è ÄàæåÄðà ñ îïàñíûì íàæèìîì ïîâòîðèëà:

ÏÐÀÂÄÀ, ÍÀÊÀÃÎ ÑÀÍ? 

Àìåëèÿ è Ãàóððè ïîïåðõíóëèñü.

Ëèíà ñàí, òîëüêî íå Äðàãîí Ñëýéâ!!! – â ïàíèêå êðèêíóëà Ñèëüôèëü. Ïîëîæåíèå ñïàñ Çåë, â ìãíîâåíèå îêà îòñòåãíóâ îò ïîÿñà íîæíû ñ ìå÷îì, âûáðîñèâ ðóêó âïåð¸ä è äîëáàíóâ Ëèíó ïî ãîëîâå. Ïîêà âîëøåáíèöà ïåðåâîðà÷èâàëà ñòîë è, íå ùàäÿ êóëàêîâ, áèëà õèìåðó, Ñèëüôèëü ì¸ðòâîé õâàòêîé âöåïèëàñü â ëîêîòü ñ¸ãóíà è ãîðÿ÷î çàøåïòàëà: - Íàêàãî ñàìà, íå çëèòå å¸! Îäèí Äðàãîí Ñëýéâ – è òóò áóäåò êðàòåð â íåñêîëüêî êèëîìåòðîâ äèàìåòðîì! Íó ÷òî âàì ñòîèò îòâåòèòü... Äà, ïðîøó âàñ âî èìÿ Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè! – îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ñ äðóãîãî áîêà óæå ïîäîáðàëàñü Àìåëèÿ. – Òóò æå âîêðóã ìèðíûå äåðåâíè ñ íåâèííûìè æèòåëÿìè, íå çàñëóæèâàþùèìè òàêîé óæàñíîé ñìåðòè... Ïîòèøå, Àìåëèÿ ñàí, - íàñìåøëèâî ïàðÿùèé â âîçäóõå Êñåëëîñ. – Åñëè Ëèíà ñàí âàñ óñëûøèò... ÏÎÇÄÍÎ. – Ñïë¸âûâàÿ êðîâü è êàìåííóþ êðîøêó, ïðèáëèçèëàñü Áàíäèòîóáèéöà âî âñ¸ì ñâî¸ì êëûêàñòîì âåëèêîëåïèè. – Òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàëà, Àìåëèÿ? Íè...íè÷åãî, Ëèíà ñàí! – äåâ÷óøêà áûñòðåíüêî þðêíóëà çà ñïèíó Íàêàãî, ãäå óæå îáðåòàëàñü Ñèëüôèëü. Ïî ñ÷àñòüþ, áîëüøå ïîïîëíåíèÿ òàì íå ïðåäâèäåëîñü – ñïèíà ó áëîíäèí÷èêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî øèðîêàÿ, íî âñ¸-òàêè íå áåñêîíå÷íàÿ. Íàêàãî ñàí, ïîäâèíüòåñü, - êðîâîæàäíûì òîíîì ïðèêàçàëà Ëèíà. Â óãîëêå ðèíãà Ãàóððè îáìàõèâàë Çåëãàäèñà. 

Ïðèíÿâ âî âíèìàíèå òî, ÷òî ýòî äîì ñïàñøåé åãî äåâóøêè, Íàêàãî ïîñòóïèëñÿ ìîë÷àíèåì è ïðîèçí¸ñ:

Åñëè òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü, óñïîêîéñÿ è äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì. 

Îò òàêîé ôðàçû, ñêàçàííîé ÄàæåÄðà â ïûëó ãíåâà, â êàïåëüíûé îáìîðîê ñïîëçëè âñå _(Êñåëëîñ ïðè ýòîì ïîâèñ âíèç ãîëîâîé ^___^ ), _êðîìå Çåëà, êîòîðûé î÷íóëñÿ, è Ëèíû, êîòîðàÿ... è â ñàìîì äåëå óñïîêîèëàñü. Êîãäà õèìåðà ýòî ïîíÿë, îí ñàì ÷óòü â îáìîðîê íå øë¸ïíóëñÿ.

Ëåâèòíóâ òðè êðåñëà äëÿ íàõîäÿùèõñÿ â ñîçíàíèè, ïðåêðàñíàÿ è ãåíèàëüíàÿ âîëøåáíèöà ñåëà è æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèëà Íàêàãî ñäåëàòü òî æå. Çåëãàäèñ óñåëñÿ áåç ïðèãëàøåíèÿ. Ëèöî ó Ëèíû áûëî, áóäòî îíà ñäåëêó çàêëþ÷àëà, òàê ÷òî âðåìÿ äëÿ ôàéåðáîëîâ åù¸ íå îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðîøëî.

Èòàê, âàñ óáèëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî... – æèçíåðàäîñòíûì ãîëîñîì ïîäáîäðèëà âîëøåáíèöà. ß õîòåë óíè÷òîæèòü ìèð, - îãðàíè÷èëñÿ íå ñëèøêîì ïîëíîé âåðñèåé Íàêàãî, âåðíûé ïðèâû÷êå ñåáÿ î÷åðíÿòü. 

Ðûæèê ñ õèìåðîé ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. "Áàíàëüíî," – ÷èòàëîñü âî âçãëÿäàõ îáîèõ. 

À íà ôèãà? – äàæå äðóæåëþáíî îñâåäîìèëàñü Ëèíà. – Ó âàñ, êàê ó Ôèáðèçî, øèëî â... Ëèíà, - ïîìîðùèëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ. ...ïóíêòèê íàñ÷¸ò ðàçðóøåíèÿ, - âîëøåáíèöà ïîñëàëà òîâàðèùó ïðåìèëåíüêóþ óëûáî÷êó. – Èëè, êàê Âàëüãààâ, ìñòèëè çà êîãî-òî âñåìó ìèðó? Èëè â ïðîãðàììå äåéñòâèé íåæäàííî-íåãàäàííî ÷òî-òî íîâåíüêîå îáúÿâèëîñü? 

Ñ¸ãóí íå ìîã íå ïîíÿòü, ÷òî åãî îïóñêàþò. Ïëþñ òóò ðÿäîì ñ Ëèíîé âñòàëà íå ñâîäÿùàÿ ñ íåãî ãëàç Ñèëüôèëü, è Íàêàãî íå âûäåðæàë – ðàñêîëîëñÿ. Ãîâîðèë ìàëî è íåäîëãî, íî ñêàçàë äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïðèíöåññà Ñýéðóíñêàÿ, îðîøàÿ åãî ñëåçàìè, îáåùàëà åìó çàùèòó è ïîíèìàíèå â ñâî¸ì êîðîëåâñòâå, _òîæå_ ñðàæàþùåìñÿ çà Âûñøóþ Ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü. Ê ÷åñòè Íàêàãî, îí íå óïîìÿíóë ïðî ñâîþ ëè÷íóþ òðàãåäèþ, ðàññêàçàâ òîëüêî î ðåçíå Õèí. Íî îí íå ó÷¸ë ðàçëè÷èÿ Âñåëåííûõ: â ðîäíîì ìèðå Ðóáàê âíóòðåííèé ìèð ðàñêðûò áûë çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå, è âçàèìîïîíèìàíèå çäåñü áûëî êóäà âûøå. Äàæå Ëèíà íåâîëüíî ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèøåëüöó, õîòÿ êóäà áîëüøå å¸ ñåé÷àñ èíòåðåñîâàëà ðåàêöèÿ Ñèëüôèëü. È ðåàêöèÿ Ãàóððè íà ðåàêöèþ Ñèëüôèëü.

Ìèêî íå îòëèïàëà îò ñâîåãî "ïîäîïå÷íîãî" íè íà ñåêóíäó. Îí îáðàùàëñÿ ñ íåé íà óäèâëåíèå ëþáåçíî, è äåâóøêà ïðÿìî ðàñöâåòàëà íà ãëàçàõ. Äà-à, ýòî âàì íå Ãàóððè ñ åãî: "È òîãäà òû óãîñòèøü ìåíÿ ñâîåé çàìå÷àòåëüíîé ñòðÿïí¸é?" Ëèíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñòðàííî. Âî-ïåðâûõ, åñëè Ñèëüôèëü ïåðåâëþáèòñÿ, Ãàóððè áóäåò öåëèêîì è áåçðàçäåëüíî å¸, íî âî-âòîðûõ – ïðè âñ¸ì ñîáñòâåííè÷åñêîì èíñòèíêòå åé áûëî íåìíîæêî æàëêî íàïàðíèêà. Îíà åãî î÷åíü ëþáèëà, íî âîò íàñ÷¸ò âëþáë¸ííîñòè... Âîëøåáíèöà ïîêîñèëàñü íà Çåëãàäèñà, ñëîâíî ïðîñÿ ó ñòàðîãî äðóãà ñîâåòà, íî õèìåðà óâëå÷¸ííî äîêàçûâàë Íàêàãî, ÷òî ìèð íàäî óæå ñóùåñòâóþùèé èçìåíÿòü, ñòðîÿ òîò ñàìûé íîâûé-ñ÷àñòëèâûé, ÷òî ýòî îíè óæå âñ¸ ïðîõîäèëè è óáåäèëèñü. "Íàäî æå – ïîìíèò-òî ÷òî, - ðàçäîñàäîâàíî âçäîõíóëà Ëèíà. – Âïðî÷åì, ÷åãî ýòî ÿ – îí æå íå Ãàóððè..."

Ñèëüôèëü åù¸ ðàç ñìåðèëà ïóëüñ "áîëüíîãî" è îçàáî÷åííûì òîíîì îáúÿâèëà:

Íàêàãî ñàìà, âàì íóæíî îòäîõíóòü è âûñïàòüñÿ, íåëüçÿ òàê ñåáÿ èçâîäèòü. Ïîäîæäèòå ÷óòü-÷óòü, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîñòåëþ âàì â êîìíàòå äëÿ ãîñòåé. Ñèëüôèëü, ïîñòåëè è ìíå, ÿ òîæå ñïàòü õî÷ó, - îêëèêíóë óæå óïàðõèâàþùóþ äåâóøêó Ãàóððè. Õàé, Ãàóððè ñàìà, - ïî÷òè íåáðåæíî êèâíóëà òà. Ëèíà, Àìåëèÿ è Çåëãàäèñ â êàïëå îáìåíÿëèñü âçãëÿäàìè. Êñåëëîñ òåì âðåìåíåì äîïðàøèâàë Íàêàãî î ìèðàõ, ãäå òîò ïîáûâàë. Ìàäçîêó íàäåÿëñÿ íà ïîîùðåíèå îò ãîñïîæè, ðàçóçíàâ, òå ëè ýòî äâà ìèðà Õàîòè÷åñêîé Ñèíè è Òóìàíà Ñìåðòè, èëè îíè íå÷àÿííî âûøëè íà âîîáùå ñîâåðøåííî èíîé óðîâåíü. Ïîêà ÷òî Äæóó-îñ¸ ñêëîíÿëñÿ êî âòîðîìó. 

Âåðíóëàñü Ñèëüôèëü è, âçÿâ Íàêàãî çà ðóêó, êóäà-òî ïîâåëà. Ðóáàêè ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è åäèíûì ôðîíòîì äâèíóëèñü ñëåäîì, çàòîðìîçèâ òîëüêî ó çàêðûòîé äâåðè, èç-çà êîòîðîé äîíîñèëîñü ñëåäóþùåå:

Äàâàéòå ÿ ïîìîãó, ñàìîìó âàì áóäåò íåóäîáíî... Àêêóðàòíåé... Ïîâåðíèòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ÿ ñíèìó... Äà, âîò òàê, äà... äà... äà... 

Ïîñëå òðåòüåãî òîìíî âûäîõíóòîãî "äà" Ëèíà íå âûäåðæàëà è âîðâàëàñü âíóòðü, óâèäåâ, åñòåñòâåííî, êàê Ñèëüôèëü ïîìîãàåò Íàêàãî ñíèìàòü äîñïåõè.

Áîãè, çíàëà âåäü, à âñ¸ ðàâíî ÷òî ïî ãîëîñó ïîäóìàëà... – â êàïëå ïðîáîðìîòàëà âîëøåáíèöà è óæå ãðîì÷å çàÿâèëà: - Ñèëüôèëü, ìû ñ Àìåëèåé îêêóïèðóåì òâîþ ñïàëüíþ, à Çåëà ñ Ãàóððè çäåñü îñòàâèì! ß óñòàëà, êàê ñîáàêà, ìû ñåãîäíÿ ñòîëüêî áàíäèòñêèõ øàåê óñïåëè ðàçãðîìèòü! Ñòîëüêî èõ äåíåã ïðîñàäèòü... – ïîääàêíóëà Àìåëèÿ, ñõëîïîòàâ "äðóæåñêèé òû÷îê". Ïîøëè-ïîøëè, Ñèëüôèê, - Ëèíà óòÿíóëà ìèêî, áåç çàçðåíèÿ ñîâåñòè ïðîéäÿñü ïî åé æå óñòðîåííîìó òðóïó ïðèíöåññû. Òðóï, êðÿõòÿ, ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîïë¸ëñÿ ñëåäîì. Íî... – ïîïûòàëàñü âîñïðîòèâèòüñÿ Ñèëüôèëü. Ïîøëè, ðåáÿòà ñàìè åãî ðàçäåíóò. – "Ãîñïîäè, ÷òî íåñó-òî, - ìåëüêîì ïðîíåñëîñü â ðûæåé ãîëîâêå. – Âîò òîëüêî ÿîÿ íàì òóò è íå õâàòàëî". À åñëè Íàêàãî ñàìà ïëîõî ñòàíåò?.. Òàì Çåë, îí ó íàñ òîæå ìàã, åñëè ïîìíèøü... Ïîøëè, òåáå ãîâîðÿò, âëþáë¸ííàÿ òû íàøà. ß íå âëþáë¸ííàÿ! – äåâóøêà îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåëà. Ñîâñåì?! – ïîðàçèëàñü âîëøåáíèöà. – Äàæå â Ãàóððè?! Ãàóððè ñàìà... – ìèêî ïîêðàñíåëà åù¸ áîëüøå, è Ëèíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìíîãîãî çäåñü íå äîáü¸øüñÿ. Âçäîõíóâ, îíà ïîò¸ðëà çàáóð÷àâøèé æèâîò. Ýé! – ïîçâàë â òåìíîòå Ãàóððè. – Òû, êàê òåáÿ òàì! Íà-êà-ãî, - ïî ñëîãàì ïîäñêàçàë Çåë, çíàÿ, ÷òî âîèí âñ¸ ðàâíî íå çàïîìíèò. – Îòñòàíü îò ÷åëîâåêà, ñ óòðà ðàçáåð¸ìñÿ. Åñëè äîæèâ¸òå äî óòðà, - ïðîìóðëûêàë âíåçàïíî îáúÿâèâøèéñÿ Êñåëëîñ. – Íàêàãî ñàí òàêîé ÷åëîâåê, ÷òî ÿ áû áåç çàùèòíîãî áàðüåðà íå ñïàë... 

Îíè ïîäîæäàëè îòâåòà íà ïðîâîêàöèþ, íî îòâåòà, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ãðîáîâîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ, íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.

Ýé! – ïðåäïðèíÿë âòîðóþ ïîïûòêó Ãàóððè. – Òû ÷åãî ê Ñèëüôèëü ëèïíåøü?_ ÎÍ _ê íåé ëèïíåò? – óñîìíèëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ. Ýé! – íå óíèìàëñÿ Ãàóððè. 

È òîëüêî Êñåëëîñ çíàë, ÷òî Íàêàãî äåñÿòü ìèíóò êàê çàñíóë...

Åìó ñíèëîñü... Íè÷åãî åìó íå ñíèëîñü. Îí ãëÿäåë âãëóáü ñåáÿ è ñïðàøèâàë: ïî÷åìó? ß ïðîèãðàë íå áèòâó äàæå - âîéíó, êîòîðóþ â¸ë ñòîëüêî ëåò, âîéíó, ðàäè ïîáåäû â êîòîðîé ïîæåðòâîâàë ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñåì... òàê ïî÷åìó æå ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ñ ìîèõ ïëå÷ íàêîíåö ñïàë òÿæêèé ãðóç?

Ïî÷åìó ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñâîáîäó?

Óòðîì äîì ðàçáóäèë âîïëü Ëèíû:

Ñèëüôèëü, ýòî ÷òî, âñÿ åäà?! 

Ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò ãðîõîòà ëîìàþùåéñÿ ìåáåëè è çâîí áüþùèõñÿ òàðåëîê íàðîä çàøåâåëèëñÿ, íà÷èíàÿ ïîäíèìàòüñÿ-îäåâàòüñÿ è çàîäíî ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî çàâòðàêà èì _óæå_ íå ñâåòèò. Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü â ãîñòåâóþ êîìíàòó âëåòåëà ÄàæåÄðà ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé, óòðîáíî ðû÷à:

Êñåëëîñ!! Òàùè åäû! ÆÈÂÎ!!! Õ-õå... – ñêàçàë ìàäçîêó è èñïàðèëñÿ, îñòàâèâ áåç ïðèêðûòèÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàñòåðÿííîãî Íàêàãî, êàê ðàç ñîáèðàâøåãîñÿ íà âñÿêèé ïîæàðíûé ïåðåáèíòîâàòüñÿ è ïîòîìó ïðåáûâàâøåãî â ôîðìå îäåæäû "ãîëûé òîðñ". Îé. – Ëèíà ïîêðàñíåëà, íî áûñòðî îïðàâèëàñü, ñêîëüçíóâ ñðàâíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì ïî Çåëó ñ Ãàóððè, îäåòûì â ñòèëå ñ¸ãóíà, íî áîëåå ïðèâû÷íûì è ñìóùåíèÿ íå âûçûâàâøèì. Îé... – ýòî èç-çà ïëå÷à ðûæåíüêîé âûãëÿíóëà Ñèëüôèëü. Ëèíà òóò æå âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü âîçìîæíîñòüþ îòîìñòèòü çà îòñóòñòâèå åäû: Ñèëüôèëü, ñìîòðè, Íàêàãî æå íåóäîáíî. Èäè ïîìîãè ÷åëîâåêó. Õàé... – ìèêî íå ïîñìåëà îñëóøàòüñÿ, Íàêàãî ñìåðèë Ëèíó îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, Çåëãàäèñ òîðìîçíóë âñêèíóâøåãîñÿ áûëî Ãàóððè. Ïîêà Ñèëüôèëü â ñàìîì áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå êðóòèëàñü âîêðóã Íàêàãî, îáìàòûâàÿ òîãî áèíòàìè, âåðíóëñÿ òÿæåëî íàãðóæåííûé Êñåëëîñ. À ÿ-òî äóìàëà, òû ñìûëñÿ!! – ðàäîñòíî âîçîïèëà ðûæåíüêàÿ, õâàòàÿ ñâÿùåííèêà çà øêèðêó. Âû æå ìåíÿ ïîòîì èç-ïîä çåìëè áû äîñòàëè! – áëåñíóë óëûáêîé ìàäçîêó. – Óãîùàéòåñü! Õàé! – â óíèñîí âîñêëèêíóëè Ëèíà ñ Ãàóððè è íàáðîñèëèñü íà åäó. Ïîäîøåäøàÿ Àìåëèÿ ñìîòðåëà íà ñöåíó ñ ïîç¸âûâàþùèì îòâðàùåíèåì, Çåëãàäèñ ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî îòîäâèíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû åãî íå çàöåïèëî. Ñèëüôèëü ïðîäîëæàëà êðóòèòüñÿ... Õâàòèò, - ñêàçàë Íàêàãî, íî åãî íå óñëûøàëè. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî åù¸ íåñêîëüêî êðóãîâ, è îí ñòàíåò ïîõîæ íà êëóáîê, ñ¸ãóí îïóñòèë ïîäíÿòûå ðóêè íà ïëå÷è ìèêî Ñèëüôèëü ìîòíóëî, è îíà íàêîíåö îòîðâàëà ãëàçà îò ïîëà, âñòðåòèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Íàêàãî. Òîò ìîë÷à óêàçàë íà ñâîþ òàëèþ, ãäå ñëî¸â ïÿòü-ñåìü áèíòà áûëè ÿâíî ëèøíèìè. Äåâóøêà, áîðìî÷à èçâèíåíèÿ, îòìîòàëà èõ îáðàòíî è ñíîâà áûëà îñòàíîâëåíà ñèëüíûìè ðóêàìè. Äóðåÿ îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, ìèêî âñ¸ æå óìåëî çàâÿçàëà êîíöû áèíòà è ïðîëåïåòàëà: Âîò... 

Íå ñòîèëî Íàêàãî ñåé÷àñ ðîò îòêðûâàòü. Ãîëîñîê ó íåãî ñâîåîáðàçíûé, íî âïîëíå ñåáå, à óæ â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ âíåøíîñòüþ äåéñòâóþùèé è âîâñå íåîòðàçèìî. Õîòåëà äîáàâèòü, íà æåíñêèé ïîë, íî âîâðåìÿ îäóìàëàñü...

Â îáùåì, Íàêàãî ïðîèçí¸ñ:

Ñïàñèáî, Ñèëüôèëü, - à ïîñêîëüêó åìó õîòåëîñü õîòü êàê-òî íåðâíóþ äåâóøêó óñïîêîèòü, ïðîèçí¸ñ îí ýòî ñî âñåé äîñòóïíîé åìó ëàñêîâîñòüþ. Ñèëüôèëü æå... îõ, Ñèëüôèëü... Ñèëüôèëü çàñâåðêàëà ãëàçèùàìè, ïîêðàñíåëà, ïîòÿíóëàñü íà öûïî÷êàõ, à Íàêàãî íàêëîíèëñÿ... 

È, â îáùåì-òî, êàê-òî ñàìî ñîáîé ïîëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî ïðåðâàâøèå áîé Ëèíà ñ Ãàóððè, Êñåëëîñ, íà êîòîðîì îíè ñèäåëè, èçóìë¸ííàÿ Àìåëèÿ è áîðìî÷óùèé: "Î-î" Çåëãàäèñ â êîëëåêòèâíîé êàïëå ñìîòðåëè, êàê íà èõ ãëàçàõ áåç ìàëåéøåãî ñìóùåíèÿ öåëóåòñÿ ýòà ñòðàííàÿ ïàðî÷êà. È ãëóáîêî íåâàæíî áûëî, èç-çà ÷åãî ýòî îíè: èç-çà òîãî ëè, ÷òî îæèâë¸ííûå èíñòèíêòû è ÷óâñòâà Íàêàãî òðåáîâàëè âûõîäà, è-çà òîãî ëè, ÷òî Ñèëüôèëü íàêîíåö âñòðåòèëà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïîíÿë è íå îòòîëêíóë å¸ – âàæåí áûë ñàì ôàêò.

Èçî ðòà Ãàóððè âûâàëèëàñü îòáèâíàÿ. Âîèòåëü õëîïàë ãëàçàìè è ïûòàëñÿ äóìàòü. Õîòÿ áû î òîì, ïî÷åìó åìó õî÷åòñÿ ïîäîéòè è íàøèíêîâàòü Íàêàãî. Ñëàâà òåáå Ñýéðþó, Ìå÷à Ñâåòà ïðè í¸ì óæå íå áûëî, à íà îáû÷íûé ñ¸ãóí âîâðåìÿ ñðåàãèðîâàë, îäíèì äâèæåíèåì îòîäâèíóâ Ñèëüôèëü ñåáå çà ñïèíó.

Ãàóððè, òû ÷åãî! – çàïîçäàëî êðèêíóëà Ëèíà, âìåñòå ñ Çåëãàäèñîì ïîâèñàÿ íà ìå÷íèêå. Áîëåå âñåõ óäèâë¸ííûå ïðîèçîøåäøèì Íàêàãî è Ñèëüôèëü ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, è ñ¸ãóí îïóñòèë ìå÷, òó æå îòîáðàííûé ó íåãî çàêîííûì âëàäåëüöåì – Çåëãàäèñîì. Ì-äÿ, ðåàêöèÿ ó Íàêàãî, íî äà... Êîãäà ïîäõâàòèë-òî? Âîñõèùàþñü. È åù¸ âîñõèùàþñü Çåëãàäèñîì, êîòîðûé, âåðíóâ ìå÷, ñêàçàë: "Ðýé Âèíã" è â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà âûíåñ èç êîìíàòû âñåõ, êðîìå äâóõ áëîíäèíîâ è îäíîé ìèêî. À ïîòîì áäèòåëüíî ñòîÿë íà ñòðàæå è çà äâåðü íèêîãî íå ïóñêàë, äàæå êîãäà èçíóòðè äîíîñèëèñü êðèêè è ãðîõîò. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî-òî äëÿ Ðóáàê áûëî äåëîì îáû÷íûì, ìîæíî äàæå ñêàçàòü – îáûäåííûì. È ïîòîìó õèìåðà òðè ÷àñà ñòîè÷åñêè æäàë ìîìåíòà, êîãäà äâåðü íàêîíåö îòêðûëàñü, è â êîðèäîð âûøëè Ñèëüôèëü, ñî âñ¸ åù¸ õðàíÿùèì âûðàæåíèå èñïóãà ëèöîì, è Ãàóððè ñ Íàêàãî – ñ íàáóõàþùèìè ëèëîâûì ñèììåòðè÷íûìè ôèíãàëàìè ïîä ñîîòâåòñòâåííî ëåâûì è ïðàâûì ãëàçàìè. Çåë ïðîñòî õîðîøî çíàë ìèêî, è ïîòîìó ñêàçàë: Ñèëüôèëü, èñöåëè Ãàóððè, - à ñàì çàíÿëñÿ Íàêàãî. È êîãäà ãóáû ñ¸ãóíà èñêðèâèëèñü â óñìåøêå, õèìåðà óñìåõíóëñÿ â îòâåò è ñïðîñèë: - Íó êàê, ó íàñ îñòà¸øüñÿ èëè ê ñåáå âîçâðàùàåøüñÿ? Âîçâðàùàþñü. Íó, òîãäà òåáå ê Êñåëëîñó. Îí äîëæåí çíàòü ñïîñîá. Ñïîñîá çíàþ, - ïðîâîð÷àë íåíàâÿç÷èâî âîçíèêíóâøèé ðÿäîì ìàäçîêó. – Ñèëû áóäóò – âàøè. È õðóñòàëüíûé øàð – âàø. È ïðîáëåìû – íàøè, - ïîäõâàòèëà òàê æå íåíàâÿç÷èâî ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ Ëèíà. – È ìû íè çà ÷òî íå ðàññêàæåì Äæóó-î, ÷òî òû çàáûë ñêàçàòü: "Ýòî òàéíà". Òîëüêî ðàäè âàøèõ ïðåêðàñíûõ ãëàç, Ëèíà ñàí, - ãàëàíòíî îòîçâàëñÿ Êñåëëîñ è ïîëó÷èë... âîçäóøíûé ïîöåëóé _(òèïà: ïðèâåò, Ýñâåò ^-^)_. 

È âñÿ êîìïàíèÿ, âêëþ÷àÿ ïîäïîëçøóþ Àìåëèþ, äåëèêàòíî ïîãðóçèëàñü â îáñóæäåíèå çàêëèíàíèé, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî Ãàóððè è Ñèëüôèëü çà èõ ñïèíàìè ïðîñòî íå ñóùåñòâóåò. À îíè – îíè âñ¸-òàêè ñóùåñòâîâàëè.

È ýòî – ïîðòàë?! – îáèäåëàñü Ëèíà, îáîçðåâàÿ îêîøêî äâà íà äâà ñ òÿíóùåéñÿ îò íåãî çàëèòîé ñîëíöåì äîðîãîé. – È ýòî –òî, ðàäè ÷åãî ÿ ñèäåëà òóò áîëüøå ñóòîê, ãîëîäíàÿ è ïî÷òè íå åâøàÿ?! È ýòî... Ýòî Êîíàí, - ïðîãîâîðèë, çàãëÿíóâ âîâíóòðü, Íàêàãî. Èìïåðèÿ, ñ êîòîðîé òû âðàæäîâàë? – íàõìóðèëñÿ Çåëãàäèñ. – Ìîæåò, ñëåäóåò îòêðûòü äðóãîé ïîðòàë? ÅÙ¨ ÑÓÒÊÈ?! – âçâûëà Ëèíà. Äà íå ñòîèò, äóìàþ, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè ñ¸ãóí, ÷üè çîðêèå ãëàçà óæå óãëÿäåëè ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ôèãóðêó. – Òåì áîëåå, êàæåòñÿ, òàì îäèí ìîé çíàêîìûé èä¸ò. Íó êàê çíàåòå, Íàêàãî ñàí, - ïðîãîâîðèëà Ëèíà áûñòðî, ÷òîáû íèêòî ïåðåáèòü íå óñïåë. – Ñèëüôèëü, îòêðûâàåì! 

...Ïåðåä èçóìë¸ííûì ÷åëîâåêîì â ìàñêå çàáðåçæèë ïîðòàë, ñêâîçü êîòîðûé îí óâèäåë íåñêîëüêî íåçíàêîìöåâ... è îäíîãî çíàêîìöà. Ñîðâàâ ìàñêó, ñëîâíî òà ìîãëà óñòðîèòü ñåé îïòè÷åñêèé îáìàí, îí âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ïàðîé ãëàç ïî÷òè òàêîãî æå, êàê ó íåãî, íàñûùåííî-àëîãî öâåòà.

Ïðèíèìàé ïåðåäà÷ó, ïàðåíü! – çàñìåÿëàñü îáëàäàòåëüíèöà ãëàç, è íà äîðîãó øàãíóë – Íàêàãî. Òèòèðè? – ñïðîñèë îí, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà çàòóõàþùèé ïîðòàë è óáåæäàÿñü, ÷òî Êñåëëîñ îñòàëñÿ òàì. À... ì-ì... – îòâåòèë ìîíàõ.

...Ìíîãî-ìíîãî ëåò ïðîéä¸ò â ðîäíîì ìèðå Ñèëüôèëü, íî ìèêî, äàâíûì-äàâíî çàìóæåì, â ëóííûå íî÷è ïî-ïðåæíåìó áóäåò ëþáèòü, ñòîÿ ó îêíà, âñïîìèíàòü ÷åëîâåêà, ïðîìåëüêíóâøåãî â å¸ æèçíè áûñòðåå ìåòåîðà è îñòàâèâøåãî â äóøå íåèçãëàäèìûé ñëåä...

È êóäà òû òåïåðü? – ñïðîñèë Òèòèðè, äîñëóøàâ ðàññêàç. À ÿ çíàþ? – îñâåäîìèëñÿ Íàêàãî. – Âîò òåáå, ÷àñîì, ïîïóò÷èê íå íóæåí? 

Ìîíàõ áëàãîðàçóìíî ïðîãëîòèë: "Íå íóæåí" è â òîí ñ¸ãóíó çàÿâèë:

Äà ïîæàëóéñòà, íî äà. Ñêîðî âîîáùå õðàì ïî äîðîãå, ìîæåøü õîòü ïîñòðèã ïðèíÿòü! Ïîñìîòðèì. Ïîøëè, ÷òî ëè? Ïîøëè, íî äà. 

È ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ èç-çà ëèíèè ãîðèçîíòà ðàçäàëñÿ âåñ¸ëûé ãîëîñ:

Ãîëîäåí, íî äà? Âîò â áëèæàéøåé äåðåâíå çàãîíèì êóçíåöó òâîè äîñïåõè, è áóäåò, íà ÷òî ïîæðàòü, íî äà!

18.09.2001

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
